Favor por mentas
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [AU] "Estaba pensando qué sería lo peor para ti; pasear en calzones por la plaza durante todo el día..." Sokka se puso pálido "… o besarme para perder de una vez el condenado primer beso" dijo gruñendo, como si no le importara. Y ahora él había pasado de la palidez al color carmesí... — Tokka


**Disclaimer: Avatar: La leyenda de Aang no me pertenece (créanme, habría como mínimo tres capítulos seguidos con una historia Tokka de ser así y ellos habrían tenido trillizos con trillizos en Korra). Pero la trama del fic sí, esta sí es completamente mía. XD**

 _"Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"_

 **Favor por mentas**

Toph casi patea la mesa que tenía encima los cálculos de álgebra. Jamás en toda su vida escolar había siquiera estudiado un poco o prestado algo de atención a la materia. Usualmente, en dichas horas, se la pasaba volando por las nubes, donde no había nada más que montañas, naturaleza bajo sus pies y Sokka molestándola…

¿Sokka molestándola?

—¡Toph! —llamaba éste en murmullos. La muchacha se giró sin discreción alguna en su dirección—. ¿Me convidas con una?

Las mentas en sus manos iban y venían, como tentándolo. La muchacha sonrió con toda la maldad que pudo haber tenido encima y negó. La profesora seguía escribiendo más y más cálculos en la pizarra y ella bostezaba en lo que su compañero, Aang, copiaba las cosas que luego le pasaría a ella.

—¡Por favor! —pidió el muchacho, ella volvió a negar—. ¡Por _favor_! —volvió a decir, alargando la última vocal de la palabra para hacer del pedido. Aang sacudió la cabeza al desconcentrarse, Toph se metió otra de las mentas en la boca y Sokka casi se las quita para comer una, deteniéndose ante la mirada que le lanzó la profesora—. ¡Anda!

Ella volvió a negar, al parecer bastante convencida de no querer hacerlo. Sokka enredó sus manos en sus cabellos entonces. No solamente odiaba esa clase, había olvidado sus chicles para masticar y pasar las horas, sus uñas habían desaparecido y no solo tenía la necesidad de mantener en uso su dentadura, quería mantenerla en uso sin comerse los dedos.

A sabiendas de que faltaban dos horas enteras para acabar con la clase y que ya no tenía uñas (sin mencionar que el lápiz estaba por la mitad de lo que era cuando llegó), optó por su último recurso, a sabiendas de que su amiga podría ser lo suficiente cruel como para hacerle la vida imposible con aquel poder en sus manos.

—¡Haré lo que tú quieras!

La caja con las mentas dentro golpeó sobre la mesa entonces, quedándose estática entre las manos de su dueña, quien en igual estado se quedó mirando al frente pensándolo. Oh, qué bello era tener tan magnífica oportunidad en manos. Bien podría hacer el muchacho anduviese en calzones todo un día por en medio de la ciudad. O bien, podría hacer que finalmente le quitasen de encima la virginidad a sus labios…

Sokka notó que la muchacha le pasaba la caja disimuladamente y, al tomar la misma y verle la cara a su amiga, supo que lo mejor sería lavar su ropa interior para el reto que vendría…

Una vez sonó la campana y los jóvenes estudiantes huyeron, ambos amigos se quedaron viendo feo a la profesora, que alegó haberlos visto hablar durante la clase (ante lo cual ella echó la culpa a él y él casi se saca la cabeza del palmazo que se dio en la frente) y que por ello debían ser los encargados de la limpieza.

Con escoba y pala de basura, solos en el aula, Toph hizo que Sokka se llevara por delante todos los bancos en su intento de huida, debido a que la jovencita comenzó a seguirlo con la escoba dispuesta a hacerlo cobrar por el castigo injusto (porque no eran los únicos hablando, aquella profesora simplemente la tenía con ellos).

—¡Ahora no podré ir a ver la maratón de luchas! —se quejó y, atinándole como si lo que tuviera en manos fuera una flecha de caza y no una escoba, le arrojó el objeto que tenía en manos, pasándole por entre las piernas al muchacho.

—Estaba por quedarme sin lápiz, necesitaba tener algo entre los dientes…

—¡Pues compra tus propias golosinas la próxima!

Sokka sujetó la escoba que casi había asesinado a su sin estrenar compañero y disimuladamente comenzó a barrer. Puesto que el tema de las mentas había vuelto y no quería que ella recordara el súper poder que ahora tenía encima, solo que lo hizo tarde, ella ya lo estaba mirando una sonrisa igualmente cargada de maldad como la de más temprano.

—Me debes un favor.

Él tragó saliva. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás al carcajear.

—De acuerdo, ¡pero solo porque además te metí en este castigo!

—Estaba pensando qué sería lo peor para ti; pasear en calzones por la plaza durante todo el día —Sokka se puso pálido—… o besarme para perder de una vez el condenado primer beso —dijo gruñendo, como si no le importara. Y ahora él había pasado de la palidez al color carmesí.

Si hacía eso no solamente ella perdería su primer beso, ¡él también lo haría! Y, si bien ya era algo desesperante tener quince años y no haber besado a nadie, tampoco podría regalarlo así como así, ¡ni ella debería tener que regalarlo así como así!

Sokka detuvo su cerebro y rebobinó. ¿Querría ella darle su primer beso por algo en especial?

Sin mediar palabra y sin pensarlo un poco (como si tuviera que hacerlo), corrió hasta ella y estampó su boca contra la ajena. Y, si bien ella dio un respingo del susto, correspondió con toda la torpeza que un primer beso podría llevar, especialmente cuando sintió un cosquilleo de gusto por el contacto y se dejaron llevar.

Y ahora que lo había vivido, podía re-jurarlo; prefería mil veces besar a su amiga que pasearse en ropa interior por ahí.

 **Fin.**


End file.
